


Lay your emotions on me

by Shadowhunting_for_love



Series: Malec Oneshot [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec overworking himself, All The Love, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is such a good boyfriend, breakdowns, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunting_for_love/pseuds/Shadowhunting_for_love
Summary: Alec isn't prone to showing his emotions, considering his entire life he was taught that emotions are a distraction. However, with everything piling up on the poor Shadowhunter, he can't hold himself together well. That is until a certain Warlock boyfriend by the name of Magnus Bane shows him that it's okay to feel things...





	Lay your emotions on me

Alexander Gideon Lightwood was a man who held his emotions in a chest of steel so no one could see that he was hurting. Not even his sister or Parabatai knew that he was slowly drowning in nothing, but that’s how he wanted it to be. 

Alec had been sitting behind his desk at the Institute for over four hours, going over paperwork and planning on what was needed to be discussed in the next meeting. Yet, his mind wasn't functioning properly and he was starting to get a headache from reading so much for so long. 

He was frustrated because whenever someone would do something stupid at the Institute, it fell back on Alec and made the Clave believe that he was a terrible leader. It didn’t help that Jace had stupid practically tattooed on his forehead and rushed off into battle with no care for the consequences. 

Alec loved his Parabatai, he didn’t but sometimes he wanted to throw him off a bridge with a cement block around his legs. That being said, Alec let out a sigh of anger as he scrubbed his index finger and thumb into his pulsing eyes, feeling the wave of tiredness sweep over him. 

There was a soft knock on the door that knocked him from his Jace strangling stupor as he looked up to see the beautiful gracefulness of his lover stepping into the room. Suddenly, it felt like the weight of today lifted off his shoulders as he offers the old Warlock a honey-warm smile. 

 

“Hey Mags, what are you doing here? Wait… Please tell me I didn’t forget something.” His voice was panicked and pleaded with Magnus to tell him that he didn’t screw up something he didn’t remember. 

“No, my dear, you didn’t forget anything. I merely popped in to see how my favorite Shadowhunter was doing,” Magnus chuckles softly as Alec’s shoulders slumped in relief. He slowly trailed over and soon stood in front of the desk when he took notice of the exhaustion in his lover's eyes.

“Don’t worry. I have about another paper to read over and then I’ll be home. You don’t have to wait for me.” Alec promised, causing Magnus to frown.

He didn’t like how Alec looked and shut the file that was in Alec’s hands as Alec looks up to him with a frown to match Magnus’. 

“It can wait till tomorrow, my love. Come, it’s time to head home. It shall still be here whenever you get back.” Magnus assures, mentally cursing himself for not noticing that Alec needed to let go of the tension that was set in his body. 

“Magnus--” 

“Alexander.” His voice was stern as Alec looked to him in shock before he immediately stood up and followed Magnus towards the portal without question.

“Wait, shouldn’t I tell the others I’m leaving?” Alec pointed behind him as Magnus held up his cellphone. 

“We can call, my little Nephilim. Now, go.” Magnus tapped Alec rather hard on the ass causing him to yelp before he grumbled and walked through the portal as Magnus followed him. “Tonight, I’m going to take care of you.” He promised as they stepped into the loft. 

Magnus watched in silence as Alec slumped even more in relief to be home. His home. Sadly, Alec has been working too much that he couldn’t always come back to the loft so he normally stayed at the Institute.

“I’m glad to be back here.” Alec laughs, inhaling the warm scent of sandalwood and other scents that Alec could only describe as magic. “Well, it’s only going on seven. What would you like to do?” He asked, taking off his boots and then his jacket. 

“I’m thinking maybe we could just stay here? Maybe order in food and watch something on TV?” Magnus offers a shrug before looking to Alec who was smiling warmly at the thought of just spending time with his lover.

“Sounds perfect.” 

Alec stepped into Magnus’ personal space before placing a kiss onto his nose, causing it to crinkle up. Alec couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that escaped him from the expression on Magnus’ face. By the Angel, did this man make Alec feel all fuzzy.

Magnus let out a small chuckle before he kissed Alec slowly, making a small moan of happiness come from the archer. Magnus’ fingers intertwined through Alec’s ink-colored hair as the hunter pulled Magnus closer by the waist. 

“Food first,” Magnus comments, pushing Alec back a little before he snapped his fingers as dishes from the small dinner down the block appeared on the table. “Hungry?” He smirks.

“Starving.” Alec laughs before sitting down across from Magnus as they began to eat in silence. 

Magnus enjoyed the soft atmosphere that surrounded the two lovers like a warm blanket after a long day. He noticed that Alec was picking at his food, despite him mentioning that he was starving. It caused a frown to appear on the Warlock’s face when he reached across the table.

“Alexander?” He froze in place when he noticed tears flooding the Lightwood’s eyes as he immediately stood up from his chair. “My love, what’s wrong?” He questioned in worry.

A sob escaped Alec’s throat, a sob that Magnus never wanted to hear again so long as he lived. To say it was heartbreaking was an understatement, Magnus had no idea that Alec could make such a noise. He knelt down in front of Alec who decided to cover his face and shield his broken expression from his worried lover.

“Alexander, please look at me,” Magnus begged softly.

Alec never cried and honestly, Magnus couldn’t remember a time where Alec did cry in front of him. The eldest Lightwood held himself together rather well, he expected this sort of thing from Isabelle but never from Alec.

“I’m sorry.” Alec’s quiet, broken voice croaked out, causing Magnus’ heart to tighten at the sound.

“My Alexander, what happened?”

Magnus slowly removed Alec’s hands from his face as Alec looked to him with puffy red eyes that made the irises glitter so beautiful in his eyes. Magnus’ eyes softened before he watched Alec’s breakdown slowly fade into small hiccups of breath.

“Sorry… A lot was on my plate lately and I just… Finally getting to sit down for a moment made my mind wander too far and I just… cracked. I’m such a failure.” He murmurs as Magnus suddenly gripped Alec’s jaw in his hand.

“Don’t ever say that you are a failure. You are the furthest thing from, my darling. You are an amazing leader, an amazing brother, and an even more amazing boyfriend. You juggle so much on your plate and you still have time to be with me. I love you so much, Alexander.” Magnus comments before wiping away the stained watermarks on his face.

“Thank you, Magnus. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” He chuckles quietly. “I’m sorry that I probably just ruined the night for just.” 

“You didn’t. You just had a lot bottled in. I wish you wouldn’t do that. Talk to me, darling. I’m your boyfriend aren’t I?” He asked, watching Alec nod quickly. “Exactly, so lay your head on me. Tell me that you’re not okay. Talk. To. Me.” He ended every word with a kiss to Alec’s face which made the young hunter laugh happily. 

“I will. I promise.” Alec smiles to him as Magnus grins back before standing up.

“How about we finish our meal, then afterward I start us a bath so you can soak, followed up by a massage?” Magnus purrs in delight as Alec’s face flushes a beautiful blood red color. 

“You spoil me.” He comments, shifting in his seat as Magnus laughs. 

“Well… Someone has to.” He grins as Alec offers him a smile before he starts to eat again.

And if he ate a little quicker to get into the bath with Magnus, well…. No one would blame him for that.


End file.
